Talk Among Nations
by Digi12
Summary: RussiaxChina, RoChu. There's a reason Russia is feared by the other nations. There's also a reason why China isn't.


China, being an old nation, had a deep-rooted idea of respect and loyalty. Thusly, he seldom spoke unwell of his allies. This wasn't to say he wouldn't complain to them or insult them - when they had it coming, he was one of the first to do so. Nonetheless, he certainly wouldn't _dwell_ on the things they couldn't prove.

Like England and America's _possible but not proven_ relationship.

Or Southern Italys _possible but not proven_ secret stash of sappy romantic comedy movies.

Or France's sexuality.

China didn't normally like to talk about people that way. He didn't gossip. He didn't _like_ gossip, he _never_ liked gossip, and he never _would_ like gossip.

And yet _everyone_ continuously insisted on gossiping to him about Russia.

It wasn't completely unfounded. Russia was feared and talked about for a reason; he could be rather scary. Nonetheless, China, being the lover of the aforementioned nation, didn't want to hear what he already knew and didn't care about.

Especially not from France and England.

"All we're asking is that you help us out a little." The amorous country prayed, walking next to China who paid him no mind. When would they learn just to leave him be? "I know he's your ally, partner, boyfriend, whatever you two have together, but _please_, find a way to control him."

"I've known him for a long time-aru..." China sighed. "A few centuries. Don't you think I would have by now if I _knew_ how-aru?"

"There has to be _something_." England said from the other side. "Russia scares things into going his way and it has to stop."  
"He does _not_-aru!" The Asian protested.

...

"Only most of the time." He corrected under his breath a few seconds later. "Also, you both _know_ this is his front gate, right?"

The two other countries quickly backed up as China began to open the gate.

"You know _the_ _stories_." France begged. "You know _him_."  
"The stories aren't true." He said. Normally he would just be irritated by this point, but right now, he _really_ didn't want to hear it. "And I _do_ know him which is why they aren't-aru."

"Even when the evidence is right in front of your face?" France implored. "Remember what happened after the Sino-Japanese war?"

"Well-"  
"The _first_ one."

...Oh.

That...._did_ make him look bad.....

---

_China watched his brother warily._

_"Think of it as...compensation." He raised an eyebrow at that. Something was off here... "Your country doesn't have the...monetary means to pay us back...so..."_

_Japan looked over China's shoulder._

_Silent were the two blondes, one toying with his hair, the other looking stoic as always. But the fear and pressure in japans heart came from the tallest, the insurmountable giant of Russia._

_He could hear the vocal death knell, quiet as he might have been trying to be, from his seat (KolKolKolKol)._

_And even worse, it was all with a simple smile on Russia's 'innocent' face._

_"But the __**entire**__ peninsula?" China asked. "That's actually rather __**generous**__ of you-aru."_

_"Well, as I said before, we __**do**__ still have a financial issue between us, right? Port Arthur would be a good way of stimulating the economy. But, that's just my opinion."_

_Japan __**really**__ didn't feel comfortable. (KolKolKolKol) He stood up. _

_"I should be on my way now. Good-bye, I'll see you soon." He turned and made his way to the door._

_"Kiku!"_

_And with that he was gone._

_China turned to the trio behind him._

_"What did you do to him-aru?" he asked. "The Intervention was one thing..."_

_Russia smiled. Smiled like he always did._

_China sighed._

---

"I _did_ something about that!" China protested. "What do you take me for-aru?" Russia indeed hadn't gotten away scot-free for terrorizing his brother, if that was _indeed_ what happened.

Not that he'd gotten anything out of him anyway. Which meant he _did_ something he _knew_ was wrong and if he _said_ it, he'd be in trouble.

It was like talking to a child sometimes.

A full-grown, mentally-unwell-at-times, but in the end, _lovable_ child.

"Besides, if I recall, _you_ were apart of that-aru." France laughed uneasily, eyes darting around the blanket of snow for something to stare at.

"Um, well, you see..."

"_Korea_." England pressed the issue forward.

China swallowed, his feet glued to their place at the mere _mention_ of...that.

Ivan was _scary_ in Korea.

Truth be told, Korea was unpleasant period by itself, but _Ivan_ during Korea.....

No.

No way. Don't think about it. _Forget_ Korea. The war, not his brother. China didn't _want_ to remember the war. There were wars, there was abuse unto his family _and then there was THE KOREAN WAR_ and China was _not_ about to relive that in _any_ way shape or form.

.....

Somehow there was this feeling, a feeling of an omnipresent Russia looking down on them all as they spoke of this - three poor, silly nations - and _kolkolkol_'ing away without a care in the world.

"Remember _KOREA_? _I_ remember _KOREA_."

"Who _doesn't_ remember Korea?"

"I'd like to _not_ remember Korea."

"Enough-aru!" China shuddered.

Like he'd said, just like a child. And like a child, being told 'no' didn't guarantee anything...

....Odd thought, that.

"Okay...that was bad...." He confessed. "But he's never bothered anyone when he wasn't involved."

Oh, thank God, the door.

"Just please, while you're in there, _try_ to talk some sense into him." France tried one final time.

"Oh? You mean you two _won't_ be coming in?" His voice was laced with the sting of frustration.

The two other nations jumped back.

"I-I-I have some paperwork that needs doing..."

"Today is my...my beard-trimming day. Feel it. It's too long."

_If you're so afraid of him, maybe you shouldn't be talking so big._

"Too bad. He might've enjoyed the extra company-aru." China waved them off, taking the spare key from the spot by the door and unlocked it. "I'll see you two at the next meeting."

Opened it, stepped inside and slammed it shut.

...

An eerie chill settled over the two countries. They decided it was the perfect moment to leave as quickly as possible, a wise decision on their part.

---

"Ivan~!" He called "I'm here!" China removed his thick winter jacket (courtesy of one Ivan Braginski himself) and hung it up before making his way towards the kitchen.

"Yao-Yao!" Happy. Hoarse and cracked, but happy.

"Don't yell-aru! You'll strain your voice!" He walked into the room, spotting the pot. "Looks like Belarus made something for him before she left."

Thank _God_ Belarus left, _thank God_ Belarus left. And the others thought _Ivan_ was scary.

Clumsy footsteps alerted China to the presence making his way towards him. China turned and rolled his eyes at the dazed-with-sickness Ivan who had gotten out of bed.

"Go back to your room-aru. You're not feeling well." Ivan just smiled, his cheeks flushed and the rest of his shown skin looking pale.

Ivan was still big - even in just his nightwear - that was certain. But he looked almost naked without his scarf and jacket and other winter clothes. And it certainly made him _look_ smaller.

"_Da_, but I-" he was cut off by a guttural, throat-scratching cough-fit, as painful for China to hear as it was for Russia to feel. His large hands clasped themselves over his mouth as he hacked and wheezed.

"Ivan," he sighed at his lover, moving to the skink to set the water. "Here, wash your hands-aru. What did Belarus make in the pot?"

"A borscht, I think." He rasped, moving to the sink in careful steps, slower than his normal stride.

"Dizzy-aru?" The tall one nodded, leaning slightly against the counter as he washed his hands off. "When was the last time you took a shower? And is the borscht still hot-aru?" He checked the temperature on the stove. "It should be-aru. Where did she put the bread? And did you.....what?" he asked, seeing a grin on his partners clammy face.

"You sound like a worried mother." Ivan chuckled, provoking a small cough. China flushed red.

"I-I do not-aru!"

"You do, _da_~." Ivan smiled up at him. "I like that, though." China could do nothing but roll his eyes and press his lips to Russia's forehead.  
"You still feel clammy-aru. And warm. Did you shower today?"

"_Nyet_."

"It might help you feel better-aru. A hot shower. You'll get your borscht after-aru."

China wasn't expecting the big arm to wrap around him but that didn't mean it wasn't welcome. Ivan leaned the side of his head against China's torso, a small content smile on his face.

"Yao-Yao~." He purred into Yao's shirt, kissing his stomach through the cloth. "Love you."

"Be careful._ I_ don't want to get sick either-aru!"

The fearsome Russia, ladies and gentlemen.

---

Digi12 fails at RoChu. Fails so hard it's not even FUNNY.

It was supposed to be written for Ivan/Russia's birthday on December 30th.....I obviously did not make the due date.

On a side note I'm officially 18 as of January 2nd! *Dances* Yes, ladies and.....more ladies, soon you'll be seeing my published novels on the market!

....Buut before I get ahead of myself, I just published ass-work so let's not assume they're going to be best-sellers.

Ugh. I'm thinking of writing a second chapter just to see if I can SOMEHOW save this.

In the meantime, my USUK fic is ON THE WAY.

---

All historical references are excerpted from Wikipedia. I don't own time or Wikipedia. Also, don't judge me.

All direct Wikipedia quotations are fully italicized.

**1894-1895 - First Sino-Japanese War - Era of the Qing Dynasty**

This was the first of the two Sino-Japanese wars, and was primarily over control over Korea. Victory went to Japan, partially due to China becoming weakened (_in both pride and prestige_) in the previous century, a majority of that weakness being a result of the Opium Wars.

Port Arthur:_ Although Japan had achieved what it had set out to accomplish, namely to end Chinese influence over Korea, Japan reluctantly had been forced to relinquish the Liaodong Peninsula (Port Arthur)in exchange for an increased financial indemnity. The European powers (__**Russia especially**__), while having no objection to the other clauses of the treaty, did feel that Japan should not gain Port Arthur, for they had their own ambitions in that part of the world. Russia persuaded Germany and France to join her in applying diplomatic pressure on the Japanese, resulting in the Triple Intervention of 23 April 1895_

**1950-Present Day - Korean War**

The Korean War was again, a war fought primarily for control of Korea. However, this time it was a civil war o. Between the years of 1950 and 1953, there were drastic changes in territorial control. In September 1950, first year of the war, North Korea had control of about _90-95_% (My personal guestimate based on maps) of all of Korea. In November of _the_ _same year_, South Korea has _about the same percentage_ of control. This was a war no one was going to win. The drastic territorial control changes would flip-flop like this until 1953 when a ceasefire was signed and North and South Korea were split into the two halves they are now. Technically, the Korean War continues to this day.

I should also like to add the two sides in the Korean War and how drastic it was.

South Korea, a presidential republic, was allied with the United States, United Kingdom, Australia, Belgium, Canada, Columbia, Ethiopia, France, Greece, Luxembourg, Netherlands, New Zealand, Philippines, South Africa, Thailand and Turkey.

North Korea was and still is a single-party communist state, a dictatorship whose _only_ _allies_ were _**China**__ and __**Russia**_.

DAMN.

Even with the population count of both countries versus all the countries on South Koreas side, that's still....._**damn**_.

Digi12 owns nothing.


End file.
